finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alisaie Leveilleur
Alisaie Leveilleur is a character in Final Fantasy XIV. She and her twin brother Alphinaud Leveilleur are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. She is a significant character in the Binding Coil of Bahamut side storyline and later in the main story. Up to the events of Heavensward, Alisaie was largely absent from the Scions' affairs but upon the events dealing with the Warriors of Darkness and leading up to Stormblood, Alisaie returns to aid the Scions and the Warrior of Light. Profile Appearance Alisaie is a sixteen-year-old Elezen with white hair. She wears a large delta-shaped earring on her right ear and dark violet clothing that matches her brother's, distinguished by a red knot in her ponytail and purple markings on her collar. Though she carries a white grimoire, Alisaie mainly uses a magically conjured blade as her weapon. Alisaie's lips are redder than Alphinaud's, being female and possibly wearing lipstick. This become far more distinctive in Final Fantasy: Heavensward once Tataru provides them with new outfits. Personality Alisaie is strong-willed, cynical and, at times, emotional. She is compassionate, concerned for a traumatized koboldling that lost his parents, and leaving a bouquet of flowers in memory of her grandfather, Nael van Darnus, and Bahamut's children. By her own admission, Alphinaud was always the more clever of the two while she is more direct. This distinction being most pronounced when she summons an aetherial blade to attack the Warriors of Darkness, rather than summoning a carbuncle like her brother. Unlike her brother, Alisaie had little interest in the affairs of the city-state's politics, finding their petty political power struggles tiresome. She strikes out on her own while her brother becomes a part of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, but upon reuniting becomes more involved with the Scions, especially with the missions to liberate Doma and Ala Mhigo. She has a humorous side, often teasing Alphinaud and make cynical comments on his actions. Although this seems like petty sibling rivalry, it shows that she knows and understands Alphinaud unlike anyone else. However, Alisaie resents being compared to her brother or being mistaken for a boy. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV Alisaie and Alphinaud came to Eorzea to seek answers for Louisoix Leveilleur's actions. At their destination, a ceremony for the Warriors of Light, Alisaie becomes livid over the pettiness of the Grand Companies of Eorzea, arguing with her brother over how its leaders are using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the heroes. While Alphinaud joins the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Alisaie storms off. Following Ultima Weapon's and the resurrected primals' defeat, the Warrior of Light is sent to meet a contact to investigate the awakening of an unknown primal. The contact is Alisaie, having kept tabs on the Warrior's exploits. Determined to discover the ultimate fate of Bahamut, she requests his/her help in exploring the Binding Coil of Bahamut below Castrum Occidens. She is left with more questions than answers, including seeing Louisoix alive. Joined by Alphinaud at the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alisaie learns the truth of their grandfather's transcendence in Phoenix. The twins work together to hold Bahamut back so the Warrior of Light can destroy the primal's Crystal Core. Alisaie begins to understand her grandfather better and seeks to continue his legacy of protecting Eorzea in her own way. When news reach her of Alphinaud in trouble, Alisaie sends a carriage along with Bernhardt to rescue her brother and the Warrior of Light from the forces of Ul'dah. As they flee, Alphinaud laments that his sister is always there to save him while he should be the one protecting her. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward .]] Alisaie learns of the Warriors of Darkness and their primal hunts as she heads to the Twelveswood to investigate them. Discovered while spying one of the Warriors meeting with Elidibus, she is rescued by Thancred Waters. Alisaie ends up being poisoned by the Archer of Darkness, J'roomale, prompting Thancred to bring her to Ishgard. Before being taken for treatment, Alisaie warns the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud that the Warriors of Darkness are planning to allow the Ixal to summon Garuda, prompting them to travel to Xelphatol to stop them. By the time Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light return to Ishgard, having stopped the Ixal and learning the Warrior of Darkness' goals, Alisaie has recovered. After receiving a new outfit from Tataru, she joins them despite acting hostile towards Urianger Augurelt. They defeat Titan and investigate the Ala Mhigan Resistance before catching up to the Warriors of Darkness in the Bowl of Embers. Alisaie summons a magical sword and uses it to defeat the Warriors of Darkness alongside the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, Thancred, and Urianger. She travels to the Rising Stones, the headquarters of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, where she officially joins the group and approves of her brother's restructuring of the organization as a fellowship. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood When the Scions travel to Othard to help with the liberation of Doma, Alisaie goes along with the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, Tataru, and Lyse. Urianger gives her a custom made rapier so that she would no longer have to use her aether to summon a blade. After arriving in Kugane, Alisaie crosses Othard with the Warrior of Light and Lyse. In the Ruby Sea she assists the Warrior of Light in gaining the cooperation of the Confederacy and receives a blessing from the Kojin, which allows her to breathe underwater. After joining forces with the Doman resistance, she helps prepare for the upcoming battle to retake Doma Castle from Garlean control and works alongside her brother to disable the magitek-generated shields that protect the castle. Once Doma is liberated, Alisaie returns to Eorzea and continues to assist the Eorzean Alliance and Ala Mhigan Resistance as they push toward the city of Ala Mhigo. During the battle to take Castrum Abania, Alisaie fights Fordola rem Lupis and is injured when Fordola displays new abilities. Although not life-threatening, the injuries are severe enough to prevent her from participating in the final battle for Ala Mhigo. After the defeat of Zenos yae Galvus, and the end of the Garlean occupation of Ala Mhigo, Alisaie has recovered enough to celebrate the victory with the other Scions. Creation and development Voice Alisaie is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Simone Bee in the English release of ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, and then by Bethan Walker as of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Gameplay Alisaie carries an arcanist codex but never fights as an arcanist. In battles she functions as a paladin, wielding an aetherial sword she summoned from her codex. In Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Urianger gives her a new aetherial rapier and since then she fights using Red Mage abilities. Triple Triad Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Alisaie appears as a playable character. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alisaie appears with a fire-elemental card. Triple Triad Alisaie appears alongside Alphinaud on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 470a Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud. 470b Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud. 470c Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud. Other media ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Alisaie and Alphinaud are referenced when the protagonist assumes that the Elrein race could be either Elezen or Elvaan. Gallery ;Artworks FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Artwork of Alisaie and Alphinaud for ''Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. FFXIV Alisaie Minion.png|Alisaie minion. ;Screenshots Alisaie.jpg Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud and Alisaie meet the Adventurer again in Ul'dah. FFXIV Alisaie HW Outfit.png|Alisaie's Heavensward outfit. FFXIV Alisaie vs Turtle.png|Alisaie battling a Kojin. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud resting before a war. FFXIV Elisaie RDM.png|Alisaie with her Red Mage rapier. Trivia *Alphinaud and Alisaie's introductory appearance is only seen for new characters. This scene is cut for characters returning from 1.0, who will not see them until the Carteneau memorial. *The siblings' identical appearance is poked fun at when Alisaie is mistaken for her brother by his female admirer during their learning years at home. *According to her biography, Alisaie excels at two fields over her brother: fencing and swimming. *Depending on the player's progress in the Coils of Bahamut, when talked to in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alisaie may comment on the fact. If the player did not complete the Final Coils by the time of Soul Surrender story, Alisaie expresses that together they didn't find out much about the coils, avoiding spoilers for that storyline. References Category:Final Fantasy XIV non-player characters Category:Elezens Category:Arcanists Category:Red Mages Category:Paladins